


just the two of us

by nygmobs



Series: jfgogh 💕 [4]
Category: Clone High
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Forehead Touching, Kisses, M/M, jfk makes them hot chocolate in the beginning, no beta we die like men, they spoon!, van wears jfks shirt!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: “we can make it if we try, just the two of us”-the one were they watch a movie and van wears jfks shirt cause he’s cold.
Relationships: JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Series: jfgogh 💕 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935730
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t wrote them in a minute.  
> i’ve missed them sm.

jack walks into the living room where van gogh sat on the couch wrapped in blankets, two mugs of cocoa in his hand.

"i er uh got you some hot chocolate," jfk says as he smiles softly 

van looks up to the taller boy and smiles at him taking the warm mug into his hand, he took a sip and made a pleasing humming noise at the taste.

"good?" jfk asks 

van gogh nods his head. "yes very good, thank you jack"

jfk nods and takes a seat beside of van gogh and gets under the blanket as well and taking a sip of his own drink.

"what er uh movie did you pick?" jfk asked van gogh

van gogh sets his empty mug onto the coffee table before replying "dead poets society" he smiles at jack.

"is it any good? i don't think i've er seen it before"

"oh, yeah it's great, sad but great. i'll think you'll enjoy it"

"if you er uh like it, i probably will, you have good taste in stuff like this"

van gogh scoffs "not really but thanks i guess" 

jack leans down and presses a small kiss to vans lips, he pulls away and presses play on the movie. 

-  
not even halfway through the movie van gogh was pressed into jfks side snuggled up to him so he could feel the taller boys warmth radiate off him.

jack looks down at the smaller boy and lets out a small smile as he kissed vans head.

"are you er cold?"

van nods his head, still pressed into jfk's side "yeah just a little bit"

"you want my er uh cardigan?"

van looks up to him surprised he offered "are- are you sure?"

jack nods his head "yes, of course, my er uh boyfriend is cold so i offered. isn't that what er boyfriends are supposed to do?"

van shrugged "i don't know, i guess so"

jfk shows off a big grin and takes off his red over shirt and hands it over to van gogh.

van took it gratefully and smiles down at the sweater, he puts it over his head and pulls it on. it was way too big on him the arms of the sweater went over his hands and he's sure if he stood up it would go past his knees. and oh it smells just like the taller boy and it was so warm.

"you er uh, look cute in it" jfk offers 

"i don't.."

jfk leans down and presses his lips softly onto van gogh's, vans eyes fluttered shut as he brings his arms up and wraps them around the taller boys neck and kisses back.

jfk holds onto vans hips gently as they kissed. 

jack pulled away from the kiss and presses his forehead to van goghs. "you er uh do, you look really cute vinnie, you're er uh beautiful"

van scoffs but smiles softly at the other boy "only to you"

"if that's the er uh case people must be blind" 

"you're probably the blind one" 

jack presses another quick kiss to vans lips "vinnie.. you're beautiful" 

"okay jack" 

"good" jfk said softly leaning back and is once again pressed into the sofa and van gogh at his side. 

van looks back to the tv and realised they missed a good half of the movie and he frowns and looks back up to jfk who was watching the movie.

"do you want to skip back to the parts we missed"

jfk looks down at the other boy and nods "yeah, okay we can do that"

"thank you," van gogh says as he skips back to the last part they were on.

he snuggles back into jacks side and holds on his waist as jack had his arm wrapped around the other boy.

the movie eventually ended, and both of them had ended up asleep spooning on the couch. 

they'd have to do this again soon..

**Author's Note:**

> i love them 🥺💕
> 
> i hope you enjoyed
> 
> edit: also been trying to write a nsfw fic with these two but since i can’t write smut it’s taking longer then i wanted to oof


End file.
